


Fate's Return

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom comes back to get Brian but someone is already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Return

Brian swore from under the car as he tried to install the new performance muffler on the BMW Z8. He'd taken to buying stock cars and revamping them for newbies in the underground racing circuit for extra cash. He was just starting on a fresh string of expletives when heard someone come into the garage.

"Go around to the office!" Brian bellowed from under the car. When there was no answer, he yelled again. "Fuck, can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

He could see a heavy pair of boots in plain sight and when Brian wheeled himself out to chew out this asshole, he found himself laying between thick legs and starring up at the familiar face of Dom Torretto.

"Dom? What the hell are you doing here," Brian said scrambling up and looking nervously around. He wasn't sure why Dom would have hunted him down unless he'd decided helping him wasn't enough to make up for being a cop.

"Relax, Bri, no reason to be scared of me, yet," Dom said as he slapped him on the back. "You haven't been an easy man to track down."

"After… well after everything I wasn't very popular. Had to become a little less known. I ended up clearing my name, but still trying not to draw attention to myself. Is it safe for you to be here?" Brian asked.

“Now that you’re not a pig anymore… yeah,” Dom snorted. “Heard about the stunt you pulled on the feds all the way down in Mexico and it was a pretty stupid way not to draw attention to yourself, if you ask me. The racing world’s pretty fucking small, Bri. People have been keeping up on you for me since day one.”

“You don’t rule in Miami…” Brian sputtered with disbelief.

“Don’t I?” Dom answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you got good contacts here, but you really shouldn't be here, man. There's plenty of other places where the cops aren't looking for you," Brian said still looking around. "I don't know if I'm safe either. The cops said they'd leave me and Rome alone after I helped them, but I bet they're still keeping an eye on me."

"They are, but not at the moment. We'll be long gone before the pigs figure out you were harboring a fugitive," Dom said.

"What you taking about? I'm not going anywhere. I've got a nice shop here," Brian said as he backed up.

“Yeah… a nice shop and a pretty lil’ boyfriend to,” Dome all but sneered, moving forward and trapping Brian against the trunk of the BMW between his powerful arms.

“W-What are you talking about?” Brian stammered. He and Rome had been so careful about their relationship. Some people might be open, but the underground racing world was still built on testosterone and chasing pussy. They decided to keep their renewed high school romance quiet while they built up their business and clientele.

“I’m talking about the man who’s been keeping your bed warm until I came and got ya.”

"What Rome and I do is our business, Dom," Brian said. He didn't even try to get away because he knew it would be futile.

"Wrong, Bri, whatever you do is my business. I don't even have to meet that punk to know I don't like him. I've known you were been mine since you gave everything up for me."

"What are you talking about. We're friends and I was looking out for you, but that doesn't mean you can come back here and tell me what to do or who to sleep with," Brian snapped back, getting pissed off at Dom's attitude.

But Dom didn’t get mad instead he snorted and said, “Always did like my hook ups with an attitude.”

“I’m not your fucking hook up!” Brian snapped.

Dom’s smirk only increased. “See? Nice n’ feisty. Got a feelin’ you’re gonna make Letty look like a nun…”

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Dom. If you want to hang here for a while it's cool, but I can't guarantee the cops won't show up," Brian said. He finally managed to dart away from Dom.

"You'll need a day or two to wrap things up here and say goodbye to what's his name," Dom said. "I'll just go home with you after you finish playing with this kids car."

"Rome," Brian emphasized his name. "Rome and I are seeing each other. I'm got going to tell him goodbye and leave him hangin'."

“Fine…” Dom sighed. “We’ll give the kid some money to buy out your half of the shop. Although why in the hell did ya name it Hot Rods and Bods?”

“None of your damn business,” Brian snapped at him. “And it’s more than just the garage, I’ve made a commitment to Rome.”

"That's not my fault. You should have known I was not going to let you go, Bri. I'm a fair guy but you're not bringing your old lover along with you," Dom said as he crowded Brian into a corner. "I'll even keep an eye on things for him."

"I'm not part of your gang, Dom. I never really was so stop thinking I'm going to obey you. It's not like there was every any attraction between us anyway," Brian said.

“No attraction, huh?” Dom snorted and his hand reached out to caress Brian’s crotch through his shorts. “They why ya hard for me?”

"What the hell, Bri?" Rome asked. He'd come back to the shop a little early after picking up some supplies and he finds his lover getting felt up in the corner of their garage.

Dom kept his hand planted firmly and possessive on Brian’s groin. “Tell you little friend to go away, Brian…”

"Dom, get off me," Brian hissed before turning to Rome. "Nothing's going on… Dom just seems to be confused about the fact that we're together Rome. I told you about him."

Rome hadn’t been sure what to picture when Brian had told him about the man from his past, but Brian had definitely left out the physical description. He’d only mentioned him vaguely, saying that this man was the reason he wasn’t a cop anymore. Under other circumstance he might have owned him thanks.

“Get off him!” Rome growled and picked up a nearby crowbar.

"Bri, tell him to back off," Dom said evenly. "I don't want to have to hurt him just because he didn't know what was what."

Brian gave Dom a sharp shove on his chest, effectively doing nothing to move the larger man. “I told you, Dom. I’m with Rome now! Go back to where ever you came from…”

Dom turned around to face Rome while keeping Brian penned in the corner. "Don't try coming at me with that, boy. I already said that it's not your fault Bri didn't tell you he belonged to me. You took care of him so there's no reason we can't be friendly."

"Friendly?" Rome asked with the crowbar still in his hands. "You want to come in here and take my lover away against his will. If he wanted… if he wanted to leave me that would be one thing, but I won't let you force him to do anything."

"So when he tells you he's going with me you'll let him go? No more pretending to be macho?" Dom asked with a lazy grin.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Rome said quickly, trying to see past Dom to look at Brian. “We’re meant for each other. We have a life together now, so back off.” It was a large sore spot between them that Brian had let this asshole go, while he’d gone to jail even though Brian insisted there was nothing he could have done for him.

“Didn’t answer my question,” Dom repeated. “If blondie here tell ya right out that he wants to go with me before I take off, then will let him go?”

"Yeah, if he really wanted to and you didn't try to force him," Rome said. "I guess I couldn't really stop him then, but you're going to be leaving alone, man."

"You going to let me go now?" Brian hissed. As soon as Dom moved aside he rushed over to Rome.

"Since we're all friends now, I think we should have dinner. It's my treat," Dom said as he moved over to stand right next to the other two men.

“Are you for real, dog?” Rome stammered. “I don’t want my lover’s ex hanging around.” He couldn’t believe how composed Dom was and the balls he had to walk back into Brian’s life after all this shit.

Brian sighed heavily, “Rome… he’s not my ex. I’ve told you that before.”

"Don't push me, boy," Dom said to Rome. "I'm nice enough to invite you along so say yes like a good boy and we can go back to Bri's place and get ready."

Brian sighed and gave up trying to win this battle. He winced at the glare Rome shot him, but he knew how hard it was to change Dom's mind once he decided something. He was a man of his word though, and Brian knew when he was turned down he'd leave peacefully.

"Fine, we can all go eat and pretend we can stand each other," Rome snorted. "Should have let this one go to jail, Bri."

Dom just flashed his patented shit-eating grin at Rome. “He couldn’t do it. Looked me straight in the eye and let me go. I questioned his loyalty, but in that moment, I knew he belonged to me.”

“Dom…” Brian said in a warning tone.

“What?” Dom answered in an innocent tone.

Brian wasn’t sure why he was getting that same queasy and uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach he had from the very first time in saw Dom back in his old store. He had a history with Rome and more importantly, he had a stable, safe future.

 

Dinner was a strained affair with Dom and Rome glaring at each other throughout the meal. Brian felt like he was trapped between the two of them just trying to delay the bloodshed that would occur when they finally went after each other. Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Dom, what have you been up to? I mean since everything happened."

"Got me a place down south. Working on cars, racing, enjoying the beach. You'll love it down there, Bri," Dom said, ignoring Rome.

"If it's so nice down there you should go back," Rome said. The way Brian was paying attention to Dom was starting to make him worry. He'd just started to make a life for himself out of the system and Brian was a big part of that life.

“Plan to, just not alone,” Dom shot back looking straight at Brian. “Just to let ya know, Bri, Letty’s not around anymore and ya don’t have to worry about Mia either. Just me.”

Now that didn’t sound like Dom. He knew the other man liked to have people around to protect and fill for an extended family. At Brian’s look, Dom shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, “I know they’re all safe.”

Brian was far from stupid. “And staying safe means staying away from you?”

"For now, yeah. Mia will be back at some point, but Letty won't," Dom said shortly. "There are a few other guys who will trickle in to work in the shop over the next few months. Waited until it was safe before coming to get you."

"Look, Dom, we're friends. Pretty damn good friends I think or I wouldn't have thrown away my career for you. That's all we are though. Rome and I have known each other since we were kids," Brain said.

"I know all about him. He's actually alright, and, if he weren't trying to hold on to what wasn't his, we might be friends. You don't belong to him though," Dom said. "You belong to me."

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Brian snapped and wanted to throw the pizza box across the room. “I’m my own man!”

“Oh yeah?” Dom challenged.

“Yeah!”

“Then why are ya with him?” Dom asked and pointed his thumb at Rome. “Why did ya run straight into the arms of another man?”

"Another man? There was no man to start with. Rome is the only guy I've ever been with. He helped me out when I needed it and we realized there was still something between us," Brian said.

"Ready to take off, Bri?" Rome asked. "Dom can stop by the shop tomorrow to say goodbye."

"We should get going. Thanks for dinner. Dom, and it was good to see you again," Brian said as he got up too.

Dom was up and out of his chair in a second, moving towards Brian who’d been sitting next to him. He seized the back of Brian’s neck and pulled him sharply against his chest. His mouth locked over Brian’s and he started to kiss him fervently.

"Fuck this," Rome growled as he got up. Dom was bigger then he was, but he wasn't going to let him manhandle Brian. He started prying the two of them apart. "Man, you just don't get it."

"See you in the morning, Bri," Dom said. He ignored Rome and was smiling as he left.

"Rome, I'm sorry about all this," Brian said. "I really never expected to see him again and I definitely didn't expect him to show up here."

"I don't know, Bri. You don't seem too upset about it or about the way he's all over you," Rome said. He had a bad feeling he was going to end up alone again, and wished Dom would have waited at least a little longer before showing up.

"He kissed me!" Brian snapped. "And you get pissed that I don't like it when the sluts at the races rub all over you like cats in heat."

"Some bitch coming onto me because our cars are winning isn't even close to an escaped felon hunting you down and threatening to drag you off after killing me," Rome snapped back.

"Dom's an honourable man," Brian defended Dom unconsciously. "And he never threatened to kill you, in fact at some point he said something about bringing you…"

"You're going to do it aren't you," Rome said, his voice emotionless. "Just tell me straight. It's going to be hard enough without you pretending you actually want to stay with me."

"Rome, I said I was staying with you. I want to stay with you. We have a life here."

"Sorry, baby, I guess I'm just worried about loosing you again. I don't care how tough that guy thinks he is. As long as you want to stay I'll find a way to keep him away from you," Rome said, running his hand over Brian's cheek. "Don't want anything to come between us again."

"Rome, we do have our problems…" Brian admitted. There was no point in lying that their four month long relationship was perfect.

"Nothing we can't handle. We've gotten past all the other stuff that happened before this," Rome said.

"Yeah… we can get through anything," Brian agreed and pulled Rome into a hug. Rome was his best friend and when he was the one who'd suggested a relationship at first, Brian couldn't resist. After all, who was better to spend the rest of your life with than your best friend, right?

 

There were some nights Brian was sure that everyone had. It was one of those nights when you wanted and tried more than anything to sleep, just to escape the thoughts in your head. He was sure everyone at some point thought they were crazy when the voices they were talking to at 4:36 am started answering back. When he started to sing the theme song to Smurfs in his head, he knew it was time to get up.

He turned over and glanced at Rome, appreciating how good-looking he was. It was one of the things that had attracted him to Rome back in high school. Then they'd been more friends exploring their sexually than anything remotely resembling Romeo and Juliet. They'd both even had girlfriends and Brian knew that even now Rome had a tendency towards a wandering eye. He also remembered being the one Rome cheated with on his girls in the early days before they parted ways badly. He sighed heavily and covered Rome back up with the sheet as he got out of bed. Just in his boxer shorts he decided to go outside and watch the sun come up.

Dom sat in his car for a few minutes after he saw Brian walk out of his apartment. Once it looked like he was settled in for a while, Dom got out of his car and walked up to the wall Brian was leaning against.

"Like ta lick the sweat off your belly," Dom grunted from the shadows.

"You been out here all night?" Brian asked without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Uh huh," Dom agreed. "Didn't like the idea of leaving you alone when I was so close."

"This isn't something you can force you know. If I come with you it will be because I want to, not because you've tried to intimidate me into following you or Rome into leaving me."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Dom said confidently and took a seat on the edge of the balcony. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"You sure me following you and deserting Rome again is the right choice? I don't know if I can do that to him, Dom," Brian said, still not looking away from the skyline. "He's family and we just finally fixed things between us."

"That's right, he's family, Bri… he isn't your future. He's your past. I had something similar with Vince when we were young."

"So, what would you do? Would you just leave him here alone?" Brian asked.

"Sometimes we have to leave the one we love behind…" Dom said, his voice tinged with sorrow. He'd loved Letty, but it was best that they parted ways. She'd been his past and now Brian was his future.

"If I do this, I'm going to have to it my own way. You should tell me where you are living now and let me handle Rome my own way and on my own time if I follow you," Brian said.

 

Brian adjusted the rear view mirror and looked again at the bruise forming around his right eye. He knew he deserved it for betraying Rome, but it still hurt. He turned the mirror back onto the road and increased the speed of the BMW he'd torn out of the garage in.

Maybe in time, they would get past this too, and go back to being friends. Either way he was going to keep an eye on Rome and help him out from a distance when he could. Focusing back on the road he traced the route to central Mexico out in his head again and realized just how much driving he was going to have to do before he got to Dom's place.

He wasn't even sure what in the hell to expect when he got there. Would Dom still want him? If he did, would their relationship work? He hadn't done more than kiss… or more rightly, been kissed by Dom.

After almost fourteen hours of driving, Brian pulled into a cheap hotel to spend the night. He looked at the phone for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should call Rome or Dom. Finally he laid down and tried to get some sleep. He knew it was too soon to try to talk to Rome, and he was not sure he wanted to risk Dom telling him to turn around before he got there.

He got up after sleeping ten hours and hit the road, hoping to make the rest of the trip without having to stop. He drove twenty-eight hours straight before he started to fall asleep at the wheel. He was only a few hours away from Dom's place, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He pulled into the first cheap motel he found and collapsed on top of the bed, not even having the energy to take his shoes off or crawl under the ratty covers. When he woke up, the sun was high in the sky and he could sense someone in the room with him.

"Know you're awake now, sleeping beauty," Dom distinctive voice echoed through the room.

"Dom? You're still a few hours away," Brian mumbled. The bright light pouring through the window had him squeezing his eyes shut, he wasn't close to fully awake yet.

Brian felt the bed dip next to him and thought his hallucinations were getting far too real. 

"Nope, Bri. I'm right here."

"How'd you know I was here? I've been driving straight though. Didn't even call you in case you told me I'd waited to long and to go home," Brian said.

"Bribed all the hotel-owners within a five hour drive to call me if someone with your description showed up. Got the call when ya checked in."

Brian sat as he started to wake up more. "I would have been there in a few hours. Just needed some sleep first, Dom. Didn't have to come get me," Brian said. He was sure he had collapsed into bed the previous night with his clothes on, but now he was naked, hard, and had to take a piss. He was trying to think of how to get Dom out of the room for a minute so he could make it to the bathroom.

"I knew you'd come," Dom said simply, shifting closer from the edge of the bed he was sitting on. "Sides, can't let you drive in this shape."

"Thanks," Brian said as he twisted his torso out of the bed trying to reach some clothes. "I just need to get my clothes and have to use the bathroom. Then maybe some breakfast?"

Dom stared at Brian's ass and smiled, grabbing Brian's wrist lightly. "Clothes are overrated, now take a piss before you explode."

"Fine," Brian groused. He grabbed a pillow and held it in front of himself as he darted for the bathroom.

"You know, Bri," Dom called out loudly. "I could take care of that… problem of yours for you."

"Dom, saying things like that is not helping at all. In fact, I think it's making it worse," Brian called back. Even though he was awake now, he was still off-balance. He had thought he had a few more hours to think about what was going on with Dom before he saw him.

"Will it help if I say I'm hard as a rock too?" Dom answered with a wicked booming laugh.

"Yeah, it would," Brian said as he walked back into the bedroom with the pillow still in front of him. With a deep breath, he put the pillow back on the bed before getting under the covers. He was quick about it, but he knew Dom still had time to get an eyeful.

"You gonna freak if I strip and get in there with ya?" Dom asked, but he was already pulling off his t-shirt.

"Maybe, but if I do you'll get to watch me scramble around the room naked and trying to find all my clothes," Brian said while he watch Dom pull his shirt off.

"Already seen pretty much everything," Dom noted and then stood up to unbutton his own jeans. "Then I'd get ta try and catch you. Kinky, Bri."

"Too slow," Brian muttered as he lunged forward and started helping Dom get his pants undone. "You may have seen pretty much everything, but I haven't."

Dom laughed again and let go, outstretching his arms to let Brian undo his pants. "Should be happy with what ya find."

Brian started to undo the last few buttons when he chuckled. "Going commando?" he asked when he could see Dom's cock still trapped in his pants. He got the pants unbuttoned with several brushes against the trapped cock. Once the buttons were all undone he reached around to the side of Dom's pants and started pulling them down.

"Don't like it any other way…" Dom answered in a much huskier voice. He'd been dreaming about touching Brian and now Brian was touching him. His cock surged and he kicked away his pants impatiently.

Brian didn't say anything as he brought one hand up stroke along Dom's cock while the other fondled his balls. Whatever else Dom was thinking he was definitely into this and so was Brian. He darted his head forward for a quick taste before settling back on his heals.

"What are we doing?" Dom asked, his strong voice a little shaky. Even though he'd been determined to get Brian into his life, he didn't want to push him away.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Brian asked. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he was doing and sat back down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up over him and looked away from Dom.

"I meant… what are we doing in bed?" Dom tried to explain, moving to lay down next to Brian. "Sucking or fucking… hand job…"

"I don't know. I was just going with the flow," Brian said. He wasn't moving but he was looking at Dom again. "You're the one who was watching me while I was asleep."

"Wanted to jack off while I did that," Dom admitted. "Wanted to touch you so much after I got your clothes off.…"

"Like this?" Brian asked kicking off the blanket and stretching out as both hands started to roam over his body. When Dom groaned but still didn't move, Brian reached and pulled him down on top of him.

"Yeah… yeah… definitely like this," Dom groaned low in his belly and started to rub against Brian. "Ya know we make our own happiness, right Bri? You're my happiness…"

Brian moaned back as he felt Dom's greater weight pressing him into the mattress and their cocks sliding together as he moved. That combined with what Dom was saying had him kissing whatever part of Dom he could get his mouth on. "Wanted this from the first time I saw you," he whispered between kisses.

"Still remember that first day…" Dom mumbled back, starting to kiss and suck at Brian's neck, marking him. "Want you, too."

"You've got me. I don't have anything to go back to, or anything I want to go back to," Brian said. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you forever," Dom growled and pumped his hips harder, driving their cocks together even more. "You're my fucking obsession…"

"Not going anywhere," Brian managed to say around groans. "You need to stop moving though."

"Why?" Dom groaned. "So damn good…"

"Cuz it would feel even better if you were fucking me," Brian answered.

Dom stopped moving his hips and had to reach down to squeeze his cock to keep from cumming. "Didn't bring nothin'…"

"Suitcase," Brian said, pointing at it and blushing. "I was brought plenty."

Dom squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and swore under his breath before he rolled off of Brian. He dick was bobbing and drooling against his chest as he tried to fight with the suitcase's zipper. "Got rubbers in there, too?"

Brian took advantage of Dom's movement off the bed to get himself under some sort of control. "Yeah. Got a couple of types. Wasn't sure what you liked," he said.

“Anything will do right now…” Dom growled and finally managed to get the suitcase open and dumped it onto the floor. He quickly thought it was amusing that Brian crossed the border with a suitcase packed with very few personal items and clothing, but at least seven boxes of condoms and five of lube. He wondered if some border guard got a good laugh.

"You don't hurry up and I'm going to finish without you," Brian said as Dom pawed through the condom boxes. "Especially if you keep growling like that."

“Like ‘em butch, huh?” Dom made sure he growled deeply and grabbed a box of condoms and leapt back onto the bed.

"Like you growling," Brian corrected just before Dom landed on top of him and drove the air out of his lungs for a second. "And on top of me."

“Fuck like a dream, too,” Dom said and tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth. He was anything but lacking confidence.

Brian grabbed the lube out of Dom's hand and slicked up his fingers to start preparing himself. Speed was good, but some steps couldn't be skipped and Dom seemed more focused on getting the condom on then anything else.

“Legs up,” Dom demanded once he had the condom on and saw that Brian had prepared himself. “Gonna take what’s mine now.”

Brian scissored his fingers apart one more time then wiped his hand on the sheets before pulling his legs to his chest. He watched with half-closed eyes as Dom got in place.

Dom slipped his cock into Brian with a sharp hiss. “Shit… been too long…”

A long exhale was the only sound Brian made as Dom sank into him. Once he was all the way in, Brian took a few breaths to relax. Dom was noticeably bigger then Rome and he locked his legs across Dom's back to make sure he had a few minutes to adjust. "Okay," he said after a moment and released his legs.

Dom growled deeply and started to pound into Brian. Neither of them were virgins and right now all he could think about was getting as deep into Brian as quickly as possibly.

Brian was trying not too be too loud because they were in a hotel, but Dom felt so good he couldn't stop a few appreciative curses and a few louder moans. One hand reached up to run over Dom's chest while the other braced against the headboard.

“Stroke yourself while I fuck ya,” Dom commanded gruffly, not missing a stroke.

"Won't take me long," Brian warned, moving his hand from Dom's chest to his own cock. A few twists of his wrist had it covered in the precum that was leaking out of it. In between each strokes he pushed it up to brush against Dom's stomach.

Watching and feeling Brian under him finally was enough to push him over the edge. The tight squeeze of Brian’s ass drove him pump three more time deep into his new lover, before Dom grunted and they both let go.

"Fuck," Brian finally said when he could get enough breath to speak again. "You're not in any hurry to leave are you? I don't think I can move for a while after that."

“Nah, moving isn’t high on my list right now,” Dom agreed and managed to pull out and collapse next to Brian.

 

When Brian woke up again the sun was still up, but it was definitely much later in the day. He was curled up with his face in Dom's chest. He shifted a little, already feeling sore.

"You going to tell me about this?" Dom asked, tracing his black eye when Brian started to move around.

“The cost of escape,” Brian sighed and touched his hand over Dom’s.

"That punk did this to you? He do anything else?" Dom growled.

“It really was my fault,” Brian insisted. “We got in a big fight and I told him I didn’t love him the way I should.”

"He shouldn't have hit you. I'll make sure he doesn't get a chance to make that mistake again," Dom said. He pulled Brian closer which brushed their hardening cocks against each other.

Brian shuddered happily and confessed to Dom, “I’m not sure why I did this, Dom. What I had with Rome… it was safe, familiar and secure…”

"You don't need safe, Bri. Both of us go for what we want even if it doesn't always feel safe," Dom answered as he started moving against Brian more. He wanted to fuck him again, but he knew there was no way Brian would be ready for it again so soon. "I'll make sure you're happy here."

“I think we’re both crazy…” Brian groaned and moved his hips lazily to meet Dom. “Both fucking crazy.”

"Nope. You've been mine for a while now. If you hadn't been a cop this would have happened months ago, but either way it will work out just fine now that you're here," Dom said.


End file.
